Song of War
by Kara kom Trikru
Summary: Être femme de militaire n'a jamais été chose facile, Clarke le savait. Mais lorsqu'elle emménage dans la base de Polis, elle était loin de se douter que son amour se tournerait vers un tout autre soldat du nom de Lexa Woodsen. Slow-burn Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

Positif.

Clarke porta sa main à sa bouche pour retenir le sanglot qui menaçait de lui échapper à cet instant. Assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le test de grossesse que ses doigts tremblant parvenaient à peine à tenir. Positif. Il était positif. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Faire cette erreur ? Elle n'étais pas prête pour ça, comment le pourrait-elle ? Sa vie venait tout juste de commencer, une pareille chose ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Pas maintenant. Surtout pas comme ça. A tout juste dix-neuf ans, elle ne pouvait pas être mère. Comment pourrait-elle élever un bébé alors qu'elle même venait tout juste de sortir de l'enfance ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre. Finn et elle avaient pourtant pris leur précaution pour qu'une telle chose n'arrive pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas prêt. Tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar duquel la jeune femme allait se réveiller. Son regard survola les deux autres tests qui jonchaient le sol. Ils lui rappelaient douloureusement que ce n'était pas un faux résultats, quand bien même elle en aurait fait une dizaine. Tous positifs. Elle était bel et bien enceinte.

Un toquement se fit entendre contre la porte et Clarke sursauta, chassant d'un geste les pleurs qui ternissaient son visage juvénile d'habitude si jovial.

 **\- Clarke ? Dépêche-toi il faut qu'on y aille où on va être en retard. Ta mère va nous tuer si on n'arrive pas à l'heure.**

 **\- J'arrive dans une minute !**

Elle se précipita pour ranger grossièrement les tests de grossesse dans l'un de ses tiroirs avant de prendre une minute pour souffler. Appuyée sur le lavabo face au miroir, la jeune femme croisa la mine choquée de son propre reflet. Ses pupilles bleus tentaient de l'interroger, de lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire à propos de cet enfant à venir. Mais elle ne trouva pas la réponse. Oh bien sur, Clarke savait très bien qu'il existait une solution simple pour ce genre...d'ennuis. Mais aurait-elle vraiment la force de faire ça ? Aurait-elle la force de faire ce qui devait être fait ?

 **\- Clarke ?**

Cette fois, l'impatience dans la voix de son petit-ami la força à secouer la tête pour chasser ses interrogations. Elle alluma l'eau pour humidifier son visage avant de finalement ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Finn patientait de l'autre côté, sans aucun doute contrarié. Il terminait d'ajuster son uniforme, veillant à bien mettre en avant son grade de Lieutenant tout juste obtenu. Il avait été facile pour lui d'être promu. Le nom des Collins était bien connu dans l'US Army grâce aux exploits du Général Victor Collins, le père de Finn. Et même si Clarke était fière de la profession de son petit-ami, elle n'était pas persuadée que le grade qu'il venait d'obtenir était mérité. Il n'était jamais parti au combat, n'avait jamais participé à aucuns affrontements. Et il n'aurait sans doute jamais à le faire grâce aux relations de son père.

 **\- On aura de la chance si on parvient à rejoindre Arkadia en évitant les bouchons** , commenta le garçon en terminant d'ajuster sa cravate.

 **\- Attend, laisse-moi faire.**

Comme si de rien n'était, Clarke s'avança vers son compagnon pour la nouer soigneusement autour de son cou. Ses parents avaient trouvé l'idée séduisante de réunir leur deux familles pour Thanksgiving, et si elle avait jugé la proposition tentante, les dernières nouvelles avaient tôt fais de lui ôter toute joie à l'idée de ce dîner. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu'il lui faudrait feindre de passer une bonne soirée alors que tout son être avait seulement envie de s'isoler dans le noir pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Est-ce que son maquillage avait coulé ? Lirait-on dans ses yeux sa détresse ?

Manifestement, Finn ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien puisqu'il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Avec un sourire, il la détailla avec approbation des pieds à la tête.

 **\- Tu es magnifique chérie** , la complimenta-t-il avant de lui tendre son manteau. **Allons-y, nous avons une heure de route et si on arrive en retard, tu peux être certaine que ma mère ne va pas se priver pour nous le reprocher.**

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit rire que Clarke eut du mal à imiter. Pourtant, elle termina de s'habiller en silence et suivit le jeune homme hors de leur appartement. Tel un gentleman, il lui tint la porte de l'immeuble puis fit de même avec la portière de sa voiture.

 **\- Madame** , plaisanta-t-il avec une révérence.

Ses mouvements étaient lents et lourds. Comme si son corps agissait sans le consentement de sa tête. Elle se vit à peine prendre place sur le siège tant les questions assaillaient son esprit sans répit. Comment allait-elle annoncer à Finn sa grossesse ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Après tout, ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis un an à peine. Certes ils avaient très vite décider d'emménager ensemble mais ils n'étaient pas prêt pour un enfant. Son compagnon, de trois ans son aîné, venait tout juste d'obtenir sa promotion au sein de l'armée de terre des États-Unis et Clarke commençait à peine ses études de médecine. Même si le jeune homme acceptait son état et qu'ils choisissent de garder ce bébé, comment pourraient-ils seulement l'assumer ? Lui passait ses semaines à la caserne, ne rentrant que le week-end, quant à elle le temps lui faisait cruellement défaut. Les instants qu'elle ne passait pas à ses cours elle le gardait pour ses révisions. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'emploi du temps propice pour élever un enfant. Mais pire que tout, Clarke n'était même pas certaine qu'elle aurait un jour voulu un enfant avec Finn.

Une main se glissa dans la sienne et lui arracha un nouveau sursaut.

 **\- Tout va bien** ? Demanda le garçon, les yeux rivés sur la route. **Tu as l'air absente. Tu es malade ?**

Malade ? Si seulement. Au lieu de ça, elle était enceinte et pire que tout elle était terrifiée par l'avenir.

 **\- Oui ça va** , répondit-elle malgré tout. **Je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout.**

 **\- Encore ces maux de ventre ? Je t'ai entendu vomir ce matin. Tu devrais aller voir un médecin Clarke. Ou peut-être que tu pourrais en parler avec ta mère...**

 **\- Ma mère est chirurgienne Finn. Je ne vais pas lui faire perdre son temps uniquement parce que j'ai pris froid.**

 **\- Je m'inquiète pour toi chérie. Entre tes cours et maintenant ça, tu n'as pas le temps de respirer. Je te demande juste d'aller voir un docteur et de te reposer.**

 **\- Très bien, j'irais voir quelqu'un si ça empire** , annonça-t-elle distraitement.

La réponse parut convenir à son compagnon qui hocha la tête avec approbation. Pendant un instant, seul le bruit du moteur rompit le silence. La voiture filait sur l'autoroute tandis que Finn traçait des ronds invisible sur le dos de la main de sa petite-amie. Mais Clarke ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce petit être qui grandissait désormais en elle. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle vint placer sa main libre sur son ventre, le même qui bientôt s'arrondirait assez pour qu'il n'y ait plus le moindre doute sur son état. Sauf si elle décidait de s'en occuper avant.

 **\- Finn**? Appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Tu as déjà pensé à l'avenir ?**

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et le cœur de la jeune femme s'accéléra douloureusement. Durant quelques secondes, il sembla perdu dans ses pensées ou trop occupé à fixer les voitures roulant devant lui.

 **\- Bien sûr** , finit-il par répondre.

 **\- Et comment est-ce que tu le vois ?**

 **\- Et bien, j'aimerais obtenir un grade important dans l'armée. Que mon père soit fier de moi. Et puis je te vois à mes côtés évidemment. Je t'imagine déjà heureuse d'avoir obtenu ton diplôme de médecin. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ?**

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un silence glacial qui lui répondit. Finn dévia son regard de la route pour la fixer sa compagne avec un froncement de sourcil avant de se détendre.

 **\- On est encore jeune pour ça. On a tout le temps du monde lorsque nous aurons avancé dans nos carrières. Tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- Si. Si tu as raison, c'était une question idiote.**

 **\- Je veux être honnête avec toi Clarke, pour le moment je n'envisage vraiment pas cette éventualité. Je veux dire, être parent c'est un engagement que je ne peux pas prendre à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Mais si un jour, plus tard, nous envisagions cette possibilité, alors pourquoi pas.**

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de poser la tête contre la vitre, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Est-ce que Finn et elle s'aimaient ? Oui, c'était indéniable. Est-ce que leur histoire durerait toujours ? Ça, rien n'était moins sûre. Et jusqu'à ce soir, Clarke pensait avoir le temps. Le temps de voir jusqu'où son couple la mènerait, ce qu'elle désirait, ce qu'elle espérait. Maintenant elle n'en avait plus.

Bercée par le mouvement de la voiture et le ronronnement du moteur, épuisée par les dernières nouvelles, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Au moins pour un instant, elle pourrait prétendre que tout allait bien et que sa vie ne venait pas brusquement de prendre une tournure inattendue.

Ce fut l'arrêt de soubresauts qui la tira du sommeil. Ça et une nouvelle envie de vomir qu'elle réprimanda tant bien que mal en se jetant littéralement sur un chewing-gum a la menthe. Finn coupa le contact, le sourcil levé, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. À la place, il sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de la passagère pour l'aider à descendre.

 **\- Clarke ! Finn !**

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour saluer sa mère qu'une paire de bras vint enlacer son cou, manquant de peu de la faire trébucher. Quand bien même dans les moments embarrassant de sa vie elle aurait tenté de nier son lien de parenté avec Abby Griffin, cela aurait été une perte de temps. Tout dans le visage de la génitrice rappelait sa fille bien que Clarke ait les cheveux blonds plus clairs et les yeux bleus de son père.

 **\- Bonjour Maman** , salua-t-elle avec un sourire en rendant son étreinte.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué mon ange. Vous avez fais bonne route ?**

Finn dû lui répondre tandis que sa petite-amie accueillait avec bonheur le baiser de son père Jake sur son front.

 **\- Bienvenue à la maison princesse** , chuchota-t-il rien que pour elle. **Il était temps que vous arriviez, ta mère tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et je suis sûre que les parents de Finn étaient à deux doigts d'exploser devant la montagne de petits fours qu'elle a préparé spécialement pour la soirée.**

 **\- Elle en fait toujours trop, tu la connais.**

Avec politesse, elle serra la main de Mr et Mme Collins. Tout comme son fils, Viktor arborait fièrement sa tenue militaire ainsi que la coupe réglementaire. Clarke devait se l'avouer, les soldats avaient une certaine prestance que le commun des mortels avait du mal à reproduire.

Abby ne tarda pas à les presser de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison et offrit de s'occuper de leurs manteaux qu'elle accrocha distraitement. Rien n'avait changé depuis que la jeune femme avait quitté la demeure familiale. Le salon était toujours aussi accueillant avec le feu qui ronflait paisiblement dans la cheminée et la table basse qui croulait sous l'apéritif déjà prêt. Jake n'avait pas menti, une montagne de petits fours les attendaient patiemment et Clarke eut du mal à ravaler une nouvelle nausée devant ce spectacle. À la place, elle préféra se concentrer sur les photos qui trônaient ça et là, accrochées aux murs ou disposées sur les meubles.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas eu de problème sur la route ?** Demanda Abby en les invitant à prendre place.

 **\- Pas le moins du monde Mme Griffin.**

Les conversations étaient légères pourtant Clarke n'arrivait pas à y prendre part. Sa grossesse tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne parvienne à l'ôter de son esprit. A chaque fois que sa mère tournait la tête vers elle, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire directement en elle et allait deviner d'une minute à l'autre son terrible secret. Même au bout d'une demi-heure à discuter de tout et de rien, elle ne parvenait pas à s'apaiser. Elle se tortillait sur son siège, grignotant à peine et refusant même une goutte d'alcool que son père lui proposait. En tant normal, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à accepter un verre, malgré le regard plein de reproche de sa mère du fait qu'elle soit légalement mineure, mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus penser seulement à elle. Il fallait qu'elle agisse pour le bien de cet enfant, qu'elle décide de le garder ou non.

La soirée poursuivit son cours et ils se retrouvèrent très vite attablés, chacun complimentant les talents de cuisinière de leur hôte.

 **\- Alors Clarke** , demanda Mme Collins, **comment se passe tes études ?**

 **\- Très bien. C'est assez difficile mais rien d'insurmontable. J'imagine que si ma mère a pu le faire, je le peux aussi.**

 **\- Clarke est très motivée** , approuva Finn avec un sourire. **Parfois un peu trop. Lorsque je rentre à la maison, elle a toujours le nez dans ses bouquins. A croire qu'elle les aime plus que moi.**

Des rires suivirent sa plaisanterie et la jeune femme se força à suivre le mouvement. Lorsqu'ils se tarirent, le garçon s'éclaircit la gorge.

 **\- Je tenais à vous l'annoncer, bien que mon père soit déjà au courant. Ma promotion me donne de nouvelles responsabilités vis à vis de mes unités et dorénavant, je devrais vivre à la caserne. Avec une seule permission par mois...**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens mais tout le monde avait déjà compris. Avec une seule permission par mois, tenir une véritable relation semblait plus que compliqué. Clarke le savait, elle y était préparée depuis les premières semaines. Elle sentit les regards curieux et interrogateurs de ses parents mais prépara se concentrer sur le morceau de dinde présent dans son assiette. Mais son compagnon n'avait manifestement pas terminé. Doucement, il prit la main de la jeune femme.

 **\- C'est pourquoi, je souhaiterai avoir votre approbation, vous tous.**

 **\- Notre approbation ?** S'étonna Jake.

 **\- Je souhaiterai demander la main de votre fille.**

Silence. Un silence pesant comme Clarke en avait rarement connu. Les couverts ne se mouvaient plus dans les assiettes, les yeux ne les quittaient plus. Même la blonde sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Pas ça, tout mais pas ça...

 **\- En devenant ma fiancée, puis ma femme, Clarke pourra emménager avec moi à la caserne de Polis.**

 **\- Mais...Et ses études ?** Objecta Abby.

 **\- Elle pourra continuer et puis rien ne l'empêche de demander à faire son internat à notre hôpital.**

 **\- Finn** , intervint Mr Collins. **Ta demande est louable mais ne penses-tu pas que cela soit un peu trop tôt ? Trop précipité ? Tu en as parlé avec Clarke ?**

 **\- Elle dira oui, n'est-ce pas chérie ?**

Non. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de vie et si sortir avec un militaire lui avait plus, elle ne désirait pas faire partie de ces femmes qui attendaient patiemment le retour de leur mari à la maison. Ce n'était pas comme ça que tout était censé se passer. Pourquoi le temps ne lui avait-il pas accordé de sursis avant de tout précipiter ?

 **\- Je...** bégaya-t-elle, consciente des paires d'yeux qui la dévisageaient. **Je suis désolée excusez-moi.**

Elle se leva brusquement et s'éloigna de la table aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. La tête lui tournait, elle avait envie de vomir. Ses doigts ouvrirent la porte fenêtre pour lui permettre d'atteindre l'air frais du dehors qui caressa sa peau d'une manière bienvenue. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur le rythme de sa respiration. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

 **\- Princesse ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Clarke se retourna pour faire face à son père. Il se tenait légèrement en retrait et la regardait avec inquiétude. La question n'était que pour entraîner la conversation. Évidemment il savait déjà que non, tout n'allait pas bien. Il la connaissait par cœur et à voir la façon dont elle serrait ses bras autour de son corps comme pour ce protéger, quelque chose clochait.

Sa fille secoua la tête de droite à gauche, tenta de lui répondre mais les sanglots prirent le dessus sur la parole et Jake eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour accueillir son enfant.

 **\- Tout va bien** , lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille. **Tout va bien, tu peux me parler.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Papa. Ma vie part en lambeau, je n'y comprend plus rien. Je...je suis...**

 **\- Perdue ? C'est normal Clarke. Recevoir une demande en mariage, que quelqu'un d'autre planifie votre avenir aussi vite est une bonne raison d'être déboussolée. Il n'aurait pas dû faire comme ça. Vous auriez dû en parler d'abord, obtenir ton consentement. Finn est un gentil garçon mais on ne peut pas dire que penser avant d'agir soit son point fort.**

La remarque arracha un rire nerveux à la blonde. Cette étreinte lui apportait le réconfort qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Il ne résolvait rien mais au moins il parvenait à lui alléger un peu le cœur.

 **\- Tu es jeune ma chérie. Ne te précipite pas dans des décisions importantes qui transformeraient ta vie à jamais. Tu dois faire ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Pas pour nous, ni pour Finn, mais pour toi.**

 **\- Et si c'était déjà trop tard ?** Souffla-t-elle timidement.

 **\- Alors je sais que tu feras tout. Tu es forte et courageuse. Tu résisteras aux épreuves que la vie te met sur ton chemin. J'en suis persuadé.**

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Abby ne les interrompt pour les ramener à table. Durant tout le dîner, personne ne s'aventura à reparler de la demande en mariage de Finn, ni de quoi que ce soit de trop personnelle. Pourtant, dans son manque de tact, son compagnon avait marqué un point. Clarke serait ravie de pouvoir effectuer son internat dans un hôpital militaire. Après tout, Polis était l'une des plus grosse base de la région et bon nombre de soldats envoyés en Afrique avaient effectué une partie de leur entraînement ici. Cela pourrait être l'endroit idéal pour apprendre.

Cette idée tourna dans sa tête jusqu'à la fin des festivités et l'aida à prendre un peu de recul avec sa toute nouvelle grossesse. Comme à leur habitude, ses parents tinrent à les raccompagner jusqu'à la voiture, leur offrant même de rester dormir, mais Clarke n'avait qu'une envie. Rentrer chez elle et se glisser sous sa couette où elle pourrait oublier le tumulte de la soirée le temps d'une nuit.

Pourtant, au moment où elle touchait enfin au but, bien emmitouflée dans les couvertures et les yeux déjà à demi fermés, Finn se tourna de son côté du lit et posa une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Clarke ? Je peux te parler une minute ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Finn ?** Demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

 **\- Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure au dîner, je le pensais. Je ne me vois pas être séparé de toi lorsque je devrais retourner à la base et tu sais que je ne pourrais pas obtenir de logement en dehors. C'est un privilège pour les hauts-gradés.**

 **\- Finn...**

 **\- Non,** la coupa-t-il. **Je sais que cela ne fait qu'un an que nous sommes ensemble mais -**

 **\- Finn ? Je t'aime, tu le sais. Mais je ne veux pas me marier.**

Le silence retentit dans la pièce. Les sourcils du garçon se froncèrent et la mine blessée qu'il afficha serra le cœur de Clarke. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le força doucement à la regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Je ne suis pas prête pour l'instant. On ignore ce qui se passera demain mais j'imagine...J'imagine que emménager ensemble à Polis ne pourra pas nous faire de mal. Et puis comme tu as dis,je pourrais intégrer l'hôpital.**

 **\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu serais prête à faire ça ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas.**

Et cela lui laisserait assez de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire de cet enfant. Finn, heureux par sa réponse, se pencha pour l'embrasser fougueusement avant de s'installer plus confortablement et prendre sa petite-amie dans ses bras.

Clarke soupira. Rien n'était parfait. Mais qui sait, peut-être que tout changerait une fois à Polis. En tout cas elle l'espérait.

 **CLEXA*CLEXA*CLEXA**

L'hôpital de Polis n'avait rien à voir avec un hôpital civil. Si l'extérieur y ressemblait, l'intérieur tranchait rapidement. Et cela pour une raison. Les soldats qui marchaient partout dans les couloirs. Avec leur uniforme et leur mine sérieuse, Clarke était légèrement impressionée de les croiser bien que chacun d'entre eux, hommes ou femmes, officiers ou simples recrues, la saluaient lorsque leur chemin se croisait. Ils devaient sûrement se demander ce qu'une civile venait faire ici pourtant personne ne lui demanda rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne au bureau qu'elle cherchait.

Elle prit une profonde respiration puis toqua à la porte sur laquelle brillait le nom de celle qui sera dorénavant sa supérieure hiérarchique. Anya Riverson.

 **\- Entrez** , entendit-elle.

L'intérieur du bureau était spartiate, beaucoup plus que dans un établissement civil. A la place des nombreux diplômes, il trônait des médailles en tout genre. La première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'elle posa pour la première fois ses yeux sur la femme assise au bureau fut de prendre ses jambes à son cou et déguerpir. La mine froide et sévère de sa supérieure ne parvenait pas à être adoucie par les cheveux blonds qui encadraient son visage.

 **\- Mademoiselle Griffin je suppose ? Venez asseyez-vous, mes supérieurs m'ont prévenu de votre arrivée.**

 **\- Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir accepté dans le programme, je -**

 **\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix Mademoiselle Griffin. Normalement nous ne validons pas les civils dans notre hôpital, qui est réservé aux soldats spécialisés en médecine mais le Général Collins m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais faire une exception. Je préfère être honnête avec vous, je n'approuve pas votre arrivée dans mon service. Malgré tout vous trouverez ici une équipe compétente qui répondra à toutes les questions que vous aurez et tachera de vous apprendre ce qu'i savoir.**

Clarke ne répondit rien. Elle ignorait si elle devait se sentir offensée par les propos de la militaire, gênée ou flattée que le père de son petit-ami ait donné son aval, ou heureuse d'apprendre que malgré tout elle obtiendrait le meilleur des enseignements.

 **\- Ce que vous observerez ici n'aura rien à voir avec le genre de patient qu'on peut trouver en civil** , poursuivit Anya en se redressant. **Évidemment, tout devra rester confidentiel. Aujourd'hui, vous pourrez explorer l'hôpital et nous vous donnerons un uniforme ainsi qu'un passe pour la semaine prochaine où vous débuterez votre formation.**

 **\- Je vous remercie beaucoup. Je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir.**

 **\- N'essayer pas Mademoiselle Griffin. Comprenons-nous bien. La plupart des blessés ici seront des blessés de guerre. Ce qu'ils ont besoin, c'est d'aide, d'écoute et de compréhension.**

Anya la regardait droit dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de leur mission. Il n'y avait dans sa voix aucune menace ou autorité mais simplement des conseils que Clarke s'efforcerait d'appliquer durant toute sa formation. On l'avait mise en garde contre les horreurs de guerre qu'elle pourrait voir ici mais pourtant elle sentait dans son corps une pointe d'excitation.

 **\- Avez-vous des questions ?**

 **\- Non Madame** , répondit la jeune femme. **Je souhaite seulement être à la hauteur et vous remercie d'accorder sa chance à une civile.**

 **\- Bien. Je vais demander à Harmon de vous escorter à travers l'hôpital pour que vous vous familiariser avec l'environnement.**

Le médecin se leva prestement et ouvrit la porte afin de laisser passer Clarke devant elle. Un jeune homme l'attendait déjà, fier dans son habit militaire, et il se dépêcha de saluer les deux femmes malgré le bandage qui recouvrait son bras.

\- **Mademoiselle Griffin, je vous laisse entre les mains du Sergent Première Classe Murphy Harmon. Il va vous faire visiter et répondra aux questions que vous lui poserez. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien m'excusez.**

Un peu intimidée de se retrouver face au soldat,Clarke lui accorda un sourire crispé. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment agir, surtout que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se baisser en direction de la blessure. Le dénommé Murphy devina ce qu'elle était devait être en train de penser car il se tortilla sur ses pieds légèrement mal au l'aise.

 **\- Ce n'est rien** , expliqua-t-il pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. **Une épaule déboîtée lors d'un entraînement. Rien d'insurmontable Madame.**

 **\- Oh...** fut tout ce que trouva à dire la blonde.

Elle venait de s'imaginer de nombreux scénarios mais rien d'aussi...banale que ça.

 **\- Tous les patients de cet hôpital ne sont pas des blessés de guerre** , reprit Murphy en l'invitant à le suivre dans les couloirs. **Il y a des blessés aux entraînements, comme moi, des soldats qui souffrent d'une quelconque infection ou doivent subir une opération bénine. tout n'est pas effrayant dans le fond.**

 **\- Je m'attendais à...à autre chose.**

 **\- Vous devriez vous estimer heureuse pour nous que les gens qui se trouvent ici n'aient pas tous subis les désagrément de la guerre. Désolé de vous décevoir Madame.**

 **\- Non ce n'est pas -**

 **\- La plupart des civils réagissent comme vous. Ils s'attendent souvent au pire, à voir des estropiés, des amputés.c'est pour cela qu'en général nous ne les acceptons pas au sein de la base. Vous espérez voir les horreurs de la guerre sans penser aux victimes.**

Son intonation froide et tranchante fit frémir la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et certainement pas offusquer le soldat qui venait de se rembrunir en une fraction de seconde. La mâchoire serrée, il la guidait au travers de l'hôpital sans lui accorder un regard.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas les gens comme vous, Madame. Vous entrez ici en attendant de voir un spectacle que nous autre soldat nous redoutons. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Vous pensez ne pensez pas aux victimes mais uniquement à la blessure en elle-même.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous donner l'impression que la vie des patients ne représentait rien pour moi. Je me suis mal exprimée.**

 **\- Peut-être devriez-vous apprendre à le faire dans ce cas. Vous pourriez froisser pas mal de monde dans votre sillage au sein de cette caserne.**

 **\- Sergent Première Classe Harmon !**

Le soldat se figea brusquement en se redressant dans une position bien connue. Son bras valide se plaqua le long de son corps, sa tête légèrement levé vers le haut et le regard fixé au mur. Sa peau venait soudainement de pâlir à l'instant où la voix féminine inconnue venait de claquer froidement dans les airs.

Clarke, elle, se retourna pour faire face à l'étrangère qui venait manifestement de prendre le soldat sur le fait d'irrespect envers un civil. Son cœur rata un battement. La femme qui lui faisait face se tenait droite, de la même façon que Murphy, mais tenaient ses mains derrière son dos. Le menton dressé lui donnait un air royal que beaucoup de monde aurait trouvé intimidant, la blonde y compris. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en queue de cheval haute et son visage restait stoïque et implacable. Clarke aurait pu laisser son regard courir sur l'uniforme, les grades accrochés dessus ou encore la peau légèrement tannée par le soleil mais elle se retrouva happée par le tourbillon vert qu'étaient les yeux de l'inconnu. Et ceux-ci virevoltaient de colère.

 **\- Depuis quand vous permettez-vous de parler à un médecin de cette façon,soldat ?**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas être irrespectueux Commandant. J'ai seulement -**

 **\- Silence Sergent !** L'interrompit la jeune femme en s'approchant pour le contourner. **Veuillez présenter vos excuses sur le champs.**

 **\- Pardon Madame** , s'exécuta-t-il aussitôt. **Mes paroles étaient désobligeantes envers vous.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave c'est moi qui -**

 **\- Non Madame** , la coupa l'étrangère. **Le respect est primordiale. Le Sergent Première Classe n'avait pas à vous parler comme il l'a fait. Que cela ne se reproduise plus soldat ou je ferais en sorte que vous soyez sanctionné. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?**

 **\- Parfaitement Commandant !**

 **\- Rompez.**

 **\- Commandant, le docteur m'a chargé de faire visiter l'établissement.**

 **\- Vous êtes relevé de vos fonctions. Disposez !**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, salua son Commandant, Clarke, puis s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Il ne resta plus dans le couloir que les deux femmes et cette fois, la blonde se sentait vraiment impressionnée devant l'autorité et la prestance que dégageait le soldat. Mais ses yeux une seconde auparavent durs et froids se radoucirent lorsqu'elle les tourna vers la blonde qui se sentit déglutit.

 **\- Désolée que vous ayez dû assister à cela, Madame** , s'excusa la militaire.

 **\- C'est de ma faute...euh...**

 **\- Commandant de l'US Army Alexandria Woodsen, Madame. Et la faute est imputée à qui de droit.**

 **\- Je me suis ma exprimée et le soldat Harmon a compris des choses que je ne pensais pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'environnement. Je viens tout juste d'arriver à Polis. Mon...Mon petit-ami a demander la permission pour que nous emménagions.**

Clarke cessa immédiatement de parler lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le soldat n'en avait probablement rien à faire. On lui avait souvent reproché de trop parler, surtout lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Mais les yeux du militaire ne la regardaient ni avec mépris ni avec ennui.

 **V- ous êtes chanceuse Madame** , affirma le Commandant. **En règle général Polis privilégie les couples mariés ou sur le point de l'être.**

 **\- Non ! Non nous...Nous n'envisageons pas...Mon compagnon a demander l'autorisation à son père, le Général Collins.**

 **\- Le Général Collins ? Vous êtes le docteur Clarke Griffin ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas encore docteur mais...Oui.**

Pendant un instant elles restèrent ainsi à se dévisager jusqu'à ce que, mal à l'aise devant le regard perçant, Clarke se détourne légèrement le rouge aux joues. Quelque chose chez le soldat la rendait nerveuse sans qu'elle n'en connaisse la raison. Heureusement pour elle, son interlocutrice sembla s'en rendre compte car elle invita poliment la jeune femme à la suivre.

 **\- Puisque je vous ai privé de votre guide, le moins que je puisse faire est de vous accompagnez Madame.**

 **\- Clarke.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Vous...Vous pouvez m'appelez Clarke** , répéta timidement la blonde.

Elle n'était pas habitué à tant de manière et cela la gênait désagréablement. Elle savait très bien que le respect et la politesse étaient de mise dans le corps des armées mais elle ne parviendrait pas de sitôt à s'en accommoder.

 **\- Très bien, Clarke.**

Un frisson la parcourut. La façon dont le soldat venait de prononcer son nom lui mit la chair de poule mais elle força un sourire et suivit le pas de son nouveau guide. Le Commandant l'entraîna dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, lui expliquant ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'endroit. D'une part elle expliqua les soins des blessures mineures avant de la mener jusqu'à l'aile des cas les plus critique. Elle lui confia également l'établissement de plusieurs cellules dans lesquelles les psychologues aidaient les soldats atteint de stress post-traumatique. Et plus elle parlait, plus Clarke prenait conscience de la difficulté. Il faudrait bien plus que des talents de médecins pour résoudre les problèmes qui se glissaient sous la surface. Cela nécessiterait du temps,de l'écoute et de la patience. Mais elle en était capable. Elle ferait tout pour mener sa tâche à bien.

Deux heures plus tard, la visite toucha à sa fin et le Commandant la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

 **\- Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à quiconque. Nous vous aiderons du mieux que nous pouvons. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'atterrir dans ce genre d'environnement.**

Clarke hocha la tête pour la remercier et frissonna une nouvelle fois quand les yeux verts croisèrent les siens.

 **\- Ce fut un honneur Madame** , la salua le soldat avec un sourire discret.

 **\- Merci encore Commandant.**

 **\- Lexa. Vous pouvez m'appelez Lexa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Les semaines avaient beau passé, Clarke ne parvenait pas à véritablement se sentir chez elle. Finn tentait au maximum de l'intégrer à la vie de la base de Polis, l'emmenant visiter les différents endroits, la présentant à ses collègues ainsi qu'à leur femme, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à tous les militaires qu'elle croisait lors du chemin en direction de l'hôpital et qui la saluait comme un seul homme. Pas plus que l'hymne national qui résonnait aux premières lueurs de l'aube. La jeune femme avait toujours eu l'âme patriotique mais plus les jours avançaient, plus elle s'apercevait que ce qu'on trouvait ici allait au-delà de ça. Ils croyaient véritablement en tous les conflits auxquels leur nation était impliquée. Pour cela, elle les respectait plus que tout. Mais pire encore, Clarke n'arrivait pas à s'accommoder avec le retour des militaires partis en mission en Syrie et qui se retrouvaient en soins intensifs dans son service. La moitié du visage arrachée par une grenade, une jambe ou un bras en moins à cause d'une mine anti-personnelle. Ce n'était pas son monde. On avait tenté de la prévenir mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir et avait préféré s'entêter.

Pourtant, à son plus grand étonnement, ses supérieurs semblaient ravis de l'implication de la jeune femme à l'hôpital. Ils l'avaient félicité plusieurs fois, Anya y compris, l'encourageaient à poursuivre ses efforts et lui prodiguaient de précieux conseils que Clarke consignait soigneusement dans le carnet qui ne la quittait jamais. Et les surprises s'enchaînaient jours après jours, que ce fussent dans les cas qu'on lui donnaient, les patients ou les familles qu'elle croisait. Plusieurs fois au détour d'un couloir, la blonde avait également eu l'occasion de recroiser le soldat Harmon et si, au début, elle marchait tête baissée, elle avait finalement prit son courage à deux mains et tenu à lui présenter ses excuses pour s'être mal exprimée. Au départ, sa mine renfrognée l'avait quelques peu intimidé mais bien vite il se détendit et accepta pour leur plus grande joie. À présent, ils passaient souvent un moment ensemble lorsque Clarke devait vérifier l'état de sa blessure et elle espérait timidement qu'il puisse devenir un ami au fil du temps. Pas l'un de ceux que Finn lui forçait à apprécier mais quelqu'un qui serait un soutien pour elle, sans l'intervention de son petit-ami.

Assise à la table du salon, son pc ouvert devant elle, la jeune femme conversait tranquillement avec sa mère sur Skype. Depuis son arrivée à la base, la blonde n'avait pas eu l'occasion de retourner voir ses parents et si on lui avait demander, elle aurait avouer qu'ils lui manquaient affreusement. Abby était extrêmement ravie d'entendre toutes les choses que sa fille apprenait tout en restant consciente de la difficulté des images qu'elle devait supporter au quotidien. Elle s'inquiétait des cauchemars que cela pouvait lui apporter, des images qui resteraient gravées. Alors elle lui parlait de tout et de rien, lui racontant comment son père se retrouvait avec une jambe dans le plâtre alors qu'il courrait après un chat ayant la bonne idée de lui voler la viande qu'il venait tout juste de mettre sur le barbecue. Cela avait bien fait rire Clarke qui se délectait de ses moments simples. Mais au fond d'elle, la pensée de sa grossesse ne parvenait pas à s'estomper et lui soulevait le cœur. Elle n'avait pas encore osé en parler. À personne.

 **\- Tu as l'air toute pâle ma chérie,** remarqua sa mère avec une moue inquiète.

 **\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai sûrement dû attraper froid. Les températures sont rudes ici . Si tu voyais comment les soldats me donnent l'impression d'être des robots. Ils continuent leur entraînement, quel que soit le temps. C'est fou ils passent leur journée à ne faire que ça. Parfois je croise même Finn mais ça reste rare.**

 **\- Et comment ça va avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il t'a reparlé de sa demande en mariage ?**

 **\- Non** , répondit Clarke en balayant une mèche de cheveux hors de sa vue. **Je lui ai bien fais comprendre que je ne voulais pas de ça maintenant. Il semble l'avoir compris. Et puis tu sais, il pense plus à sa carrière qu'à autre chose en ce moment. Il prend son grade très au sérieux. Il est très impliqué dans la base et ça me fait bizarre de le voir se promener en uniforme d'officier, à donner des ordres.**

 **\- Oh ? Pourquoi ça ?**

 **\- Et bien... J'aime Finn mais je sais très bien qu'il trouvera toujours une excuse pour ne pas aller au combat.**

 **\- C'est une bonne chose alors, tu as vu les horreurs qui arrivent là-bas.**

 **\- Oui mais...** Clarke soupira. Elle ignorait comment faire comprendre à sa mère ce qu'elle ressentait dans ces instants là sans passer pour une folle. D'ailleurs peut-être qu'elle l'était véritablement. Une folle. Pour penser à ce genre de chose.

 **\- Mais**? L'encouragea Abby au travers de l'écran.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je trouve ça un peu...lâche...qu'il puisse donner des ordres, rabrouer les soldats et se pavaner. Il reste dans les jupons de son père pendant que d'autres partent se battre à sa place. Il commandait une unité qui est partie en Syrie il y quelques semaines. Lui, il est resté. Son père l'a fait muté sur une autre compagnie. Avec ce que je vois à l'hôpital, je trouve ça un peu injuste. Mais je suis contente qu'il n'aille pas ce faire tuer hein ! Je veux dire...je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à m'exprimer.**

 **\- Non je comprends Clarke.**

 **\- Je suis un monstre de penser ça.**

 **\- Pas du tout. Vivre dans ce monde commence à te donner d'autres convictions que celles que Finn tentait de t'inculquer.**

 **\- C'est comme si je commençais à ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses. Et il déteste ça j'ai l'impression. La dernière fois je lui ai fais comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se forcer à rester à la base, quitte à devenir la risée de tout le monde, pour me protéger mais la conversation est partie en dispute. D'ailleurs ça devient une habitude régulière ces temps-ci. Il me reproche de ne pas avoir assez de temps à lui accorder lorsque je rentre du travail.**

 **\- Et je doute que ça s'arrange de sitôt.**

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Je parle de ta grossesse Clarke.**

La jeune femme se figea brusquement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. En une seconde, un filet de sueur froide se glissa le long de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins tandis que ses doigts s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur du vide. Sa mère continuait de la fixer sans rien dire, le regard triste. Mais Clarke avait le souffle coupé, ignorant ce qu'elle devait dire ou non. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal entendu...peut-être que...

 **\- Que**...bégaya-t-elle faiblement. **Comment tu...**

 **\- Je suis médecin Clarke. Je sais reconnaître les signes quand ils sont devant moi. Et ton père a eut un doute le soir de Thanksgiving.**

 **\- Je...je suis...**

 **\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ma chérie ? Tu n'aurais pas dû supporter ça toute seule. C'est un poids bien trop lourd à porter dans la solitude. Mais je suis là pour toi, ton père aussi. Est-ce que...Est-ce que tu lui as déjà annoncé** ? Murmura-t-elle doucement.

 **\- Non** , souffla la blonde aux bords des larmes.

 **\- Et tu as pris une décision concernant l'enfant ? Tu souhaites le garder ?**

Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle y pensait nuits et jours au point que le sommeil la fuyait. Elle tournait la question en boucle et en boucle pour tenter de trouver une réponse qui l'apaiserait, qui lui permettrait de pouvoir se regarder dans la glace sans avoir envie de vomir ni ressentir la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Une part d'elle-même souhaitait simplement mettre un terme à tout ça, prendre rendez-vous pour stopper la vie de ce bébé avant même qu'elle n'ait véritablement commencé. Mais l'autre partie de son esprit lui chuchotait une simple phrase, de simples mots. Cet enfant n'avait rien demandé. Il ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Quand bien même il n'était ni désiré ni attendu, il était là. Et la blonde laissait de plus en plus souvent ses mains glisser inconsciemment sur son ventre encore plat. Une nuit, elle lui avait même murmuré quelques paroles. Elle s'attachait, elle le sentait. Et cela la terrifiait.

 **\- Écoute ma chérie** , reprit Abby. **Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense. Je pense que tu es bien trop jeune pour ce genre de changement dans ta vie. Un enfant est un véritable engagement. C'est un travail à temps pleins, tu devras toujours faire passer ses besoins avant les tiens. T'assurer que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il t'arrive, il passera toujours en premier dans a liste de tes priorités.**

 **\- Alors...Tu penses que je devrais avorter ?**

 **\- Tu es tellement jeune ma puce. Mais je ne peux pas te donner ce genre de conseils. J'étais à peine plus vieille que toi lorsque je suis tombée enceinte de la fabuleuse jeune fille que tu es devenue aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas te dire que ton choix est le bon ou le mauvais. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te supporter qu'importe ton choix.**

Les larmes menacèrent de couler mais la blonde réussit à les retenir difficilement. Elle tendit sa main vers l'écran et caressa l'image de sa mère du bout des doigts, un simple merci murmuré du but des lèvres. Avoir le soutien de sa mère comptait beaucoup pour elle et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait appris sa grossesse, elle ne se sentait plus aussi seule. Pourtant, ce sentiment de solitude ne pouvait disparaître tant qu'elle serait l'unique personne impliquée dans son couple et elle le savait. Elle devait dire la vérité. Elle devait le dire à Finn.

Son compagnon rentra une heure plus tard, manifestement exténué de sa journée et sourit à une Clarke encore retournée par sa conversation avec Abby. Il jeta sa veste sur le revers d'une chaise, se dirigea vers le canapé où la blonde s'était réfugiée, un livre de médecine à la main, et se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser. L'occasion était là, elle devait juste la saisir. Juste ouvrir la bouche et lui avouer. Mais l'instant passa et la jeune femme garda le silence. À la place, elle l'écouta lui raconter comment s'était passé l'entraînement, comment il avait ordonné à ses soldats de filer droit. Et plus elle entendait ses histoires, plus elle se sentait écœurée de l'entendre se vanter de la sorte. Elle s'abstint de lui répondre et préféra se concentrer sur ses cours. De toute façon, il parlait pus pour s'écouter parler que pour autre chose et il le lui montra bien lorsqu'il s'éloigna pour prendre s douche sans se soucier de son état à elle.

Les choses changeaient. Et Clarke savait que ce n'était pas forcément en bien.

Le lendemain, le temps était glacial. L'herbe était recouverte d'une fine couche de gèle et une brume épaisse virevoltait dans l'air, rendant la vision difficile. Sa veste en laine fermement serrée autours de son corps, assise sur l'un des bancs qui jonchaient la base, Clarke regardait le groupe de Murphy s'entraîner aux premières lueurs du matin. Partout où son regard se posait, elle apercevait des troupes de soldats courir ça et là, insensibles aux températures glaciales. Ils obéissaient sans broncher au moindre ordre qui leur était donné avec la même conviction que si c'était le Président en personne qui leur avait demandé.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas ici pour ça. Une semaine auparavant, on avait autorisé Murphy à reprendre les entraînements et elle préférait s'assurer en personne que son épaule tiendrait le choc. Quitte à ce que cette observation se déroule durant son jours de congé. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour lire, pour réviser ou faire beaucoup d'autres choses qui n'auraient aucun rapport avec son travail mais elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Et cela lui faisait plaisir de surveiller celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

 **\- Un ! Deux ! Trois !**

Le décompte claquait dans l'air matinal tandis que les soldats, à plat ventre sur le sol, poussaient sur leurs bras pour se relever avant de s'abaisser. Dégoulinant de sueurs, ils effectuaient les pompes d'un même mouvement sous l'œil avisé de leurs instructeurs. Ils les surveillaient de près, n'hésitaient pas à les rabrouer quand la faiblesse commençait à se montrer ou à les motiver plus encore. Ils étaient intraitables. L'un particulièrement faisait rire Clarke. Un grand brun plutôt agréable à regarder, qui s'efforçait de tirer le meilleur de ses hommes. Mais il leur hurlait dessus de toutes ses forces comme l'aurait fais un petit roquet enragé. Et c'était cela qui faisait sourire la jeune femme.

De là où elle venait de s'installer, la blonde voyait sans mal la mine crispée de Murphy. Il avait beau essayer de ne rien montrer, elle parvenait à voir la douleur qui s'inscrivait sur ses traits alors qu'il effectuait ses pompes. Son épaule avait beau être remise, la guérison resterait lente et non sans peine. Pourtant il tenait le rythme de ses coéquipiers sans broncher.

 **\- Il a de la force de caractère. C'est un battant.**

Surprise par l'intrusion, Clarke sursauta avant de se retourner, main sur son cœur battant encore bien trop fort. Alexandria Woodsen se tenait derrière elle, droite et mains derrière le dos, le regard fixé sur Murphy. Elle semblait tout droit sortie de la brume qui jonchait le terrain.

Lexa.

La jeune médecin déglutit. Elle n'avait pas revu le Commandant depuis leur unique rencontre, des semaines plus tôt, mais il se dégageait toujours du militaire une prestance intimidante, une autorité presque terrifiante et un calme absolu. Elle ressemblait à un fond marin inexploré dans lequel un plongeur ne pouvait que deviner les dangers qui se terraient sous la surface, ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il remonterait sain et sauf. Mais, en scrutant les yeux verts insondables qui restaient fixés au loin, la pensée de Clarke se transforma quelques peu. Lexa n'était pas un fond marin, où le soleil était absent. Non, elle ressemblait à une forêt baignée de lumière mais qui recelait des mystères que nul autre n'avait encore explorer.

Secrètement, la blonde avait espéré la recroiser au détour d'un couloir mais cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Alexandria Woodsen semblait être comme cette brune autours du duo. Insaisissable.

 **\- Vous êtes certaine que son épaule tiendra le choc d'une reprise aussi intensive, Madame ?** Demanda la brune.

 **\- Je pense** , répondit Clarke en rougissant malgré elle. **Si son supérieur ne pousse pas trop sur sa blessure. Je crains qu'il ne l'aggrave si cet homme lui en demande trop en peu de temps. Il vient à peine d'être remis, il doit prendre le temps de guérir correctement ou il ne sera bon à rien. D'après les échos que j'ai eu à l'hôpital, le chef de cette Compagnie Alpha est l'un des plus intransigeants. Il pousse ses hommes au-delà de leurs limites, les fatiguent sous les entraînements. Vous n'imaginez même pas la crainte que j'ai pu lire sur le visage de certaines personnes qui m'ont parlé de lui. Je demanderais à Anya si je peux avoir un entretien avec lui, pour le bon rétablissement de Murphy. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un militaire sous testostérones lui abîme l'épaule encore plus.**

Un sourire discret se dessina sur le visage sérieux de Lexa qui ne bougea pas de sa posture.

 **\- Mais je dois avouer..**.reprit la blonde en fixant le terrain, **que je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus...imposant...que cet homme.**

Elle désigna l'instructeur qu'elle regardait depuis tout à l'heure. On lui avait tellement parlé de cette Compagnie Alpha et de la sévérité de leurs entraînements qu'elle s'attendait à autre chose que ce brun qui semblait prendre plus de plaisir à hurler qu'à véritablement motiver ses troupes. Il lui faisait tellement penser à Finn...

 **\- Quelle sorte de personne imaginiez-vous, Madame ?**

 **\- Et bien...Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. Quelqu'un avec plus de...de charisme. Une autorité qui ne demanderait pas d'élever la voix plus que nécessaire je suppose.**

 **\- Et bien je pense que le Caporal Blake sera ravi de savoir que vous le prenez pour le chef de la compagnie** , confia Lexa avec amusement. **Mais dites-moi** , ajouta-t-elle en se penchant légèrement de sorte à ce que ses lèvres soient proches de l'oreille de Clarke, **pensez-vous que je corresponde à ces critères, Clarke ?**

La jeune femme ignora si le frisson qui la parcourut à cet instant résultait de la façon dont la brune venait de dire son prénom, à l'intensité de son regard lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers elle ou au sourire en coin qui se dessinait.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Lexa la salua d'un signe de tête avant de s'éloigner en direction des hommes. L'instructeur cria aux soldats de se relever avant de les intimer de se mettre au garde à vous afin d'accueillir leur Commandant et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Clarke écarquilla les yeux, la mine horrifiée. Elle venait seulement de comprendre que son interlocutrice se révélait être précisément la personne dont on lui avait tant parlé. Nom de dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être surprise ! Qu'allait-elle penser de la blonde à présent ? Elle venait de se ridiculiser et d'insulter l'un des hauts-gradés de Polis. Si Finn apprenait ça... Non, elle devait aller s'excuser. Lorsque l'entraînement sera terminé, elle ira se présenter ses excuses à la jeune femme.

Son cœur battant déjà douloureusement par la honte n'eut cependant pas de répit. Lexa salua ses hommes avant de glisser quelques mots au dénommé Blake puis, sans attendre, elle retira sa veste pour révéler un Marcel blanc semblable à celui des autres soldats disposés devant elle.

 **\- Vous avez l'habitude que je m'entraîne avec vous** , annonça-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire mais sans pour autant l'élever. **Soldats, ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique demande plus que de la détermination. Il demande du courage, de l'esprit d'équipe et de la volonté. Nous ne sommes pas seulement un régiment, nous sommes une famille. Ici ou sur le champs de bataille, nous restons tous ensemble. En tant de paix ou de guerre. Compagnie Alpha, en position pour cinquante pompes !**

 **\- Oui Commandant**! Hurlèrent les militaires d'une seule voix avant de se mettre en place.

Clarke déglutit en suivant des yeux la brune se positionner à côté d'un homme à la peau mâte, les cheveux rasés et arborant un tatouage sur le côté du cou. Les mains à terre, elle commença à compter avec fermeté. Malgré la distance, la blonde discernait sans peine les muscles de ses bras qui se contractaient à chaque mouvements et bientôt se retrouva hypnotisée par les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui commençaient à perler sur son front. Elle avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Mais cela devait sans doute être la faute de ses hormones de femme enceinte. Oui, cela ne pouvait être autre chose que cela.

 **CLEXA CLEXA CLEXA**

 **\- Elle te regarde** , annonça Lincoln. Cela faisait trente minutes que la section s'entraînait, alternant entre pompes, flexions et autres exercices physiques tandis que le temps tournait de plus en plus à l'orage. La brume restait collée au sol, insensible aux premières bourrasques de vent qui se levaient sur Polis.

 **\- De quoi tu parles**? Souffla Lexa avant de s'abaisser à nouveau jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine touche le sol. Son esprit était totalement accaparé par l'entraînement. Elle n'avait qu'un seul objectif ; ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. À vingt-cinq ans, elle était devenue l'une des plus jeunes Commandants de l'US Army de la base mais un tel honneur possédait un revers de médaille des plus terrible. Les commérages et les « _on dit_ ». On lui avait prêté une relation avec ses supérieurs, puis un parent dans l'armée qui aurait pu l'avantager avant de finalement donner sa réussite sur d'autres raisons idiotes. On la surveillait, on la jugeait. Alors, jours après jours, elle effectuait tous les exercices de sa compagnie, vivait comme eux, refusant chaque privilège qu'aurait pu lui accorder son grade. Par trois fois on l'avait déployé sur le front et si la section reconnaissait sa valeur, ce n'était pas le cas du reste de Polis.

 **\- La petite blonde sur le banc** , grogna-t-il en se relevant lui aussi à la force de ses bras. **Elle ne t'a pas lâché du regard depuis que tu nous as rejoints.**

 **\- Elle veille sur Murphy, c'est son médecin. Elle n'est pas là pour moi.**

Un coup de sifflet de l'Instructeur Principal retentit sur le terrain et les soldats se relevèrent afin d'enfiler de nouveau leur veste. La brune en tête, l'équipe s'élança en direction de la plage apparente qui bordait le terrain d'entraînement et dont le sable noir se discernait à l'horizon avant de se précipiter vers le parcours d'obstacle qui se dressait devant eux. Au pas de course, Lexa parcourut la première moitié sans difficulté, sautant au travers des roues dispersées sur le sol, rampant en dessous des barbelés avant de se pendre à la corde qui lui permettrait de passer de l'autre côté de la palissade. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. Tout son groupe gardait les yeux rivés sur elle, soit pour y puiser leurs propres forces, soit à l'affût de la moindre faiblesse. Seul Lincoln, son ami et bras droit, la soutenait en tout temps.

 **\- Ils vont nous renvoyer, pas vrai ?** Questionna-t-il lorsqu'il tomba à côté d'elle après le dernier exercice. Ils devaient passer en-dessous de nouveaux barbelés dans un sable détrempé. Alors, tête baissée, ils n'hésitèrent pas un instant. Le parcours était difficile et les tirs simulés au-dessus d'eux broyaient leur concentration sans leur laisser le temps de rêvasser. **Je t'ai vu discuter avec le Major hier. J'ai vu la tête que tu tirais et je sais très bien à quoi elle correspond. Tu as fais la même la dernière fois qu'on nous a déployé.**

 **\- Titus pense que la Compagnie est prête** , admit-elle tout en rampant. **Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué que nous avons perdu la moitié de nos hommes la dernière fois et qu'à présent nous devons former une toute nouvelle unité. Trois mois ce n'est pas assez pour les préparer à ce qui nous attend en Syrie.**

Ils sortirent du sable et se remirent en position de pompes.

 **\- Lexa, je sais que tu fais ton possible pour nous protéger.**

 **\- Sauf que ça ne fonctionne pas. Regarde les visages des soldats qui nous entourent. Presque aucun ne connaît la guerre. Ils n'ont toujours vécu que les entraînements, les stages militaires.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que nous avons de très bons instructeurs et surtout un Commandant irréprochable** , soutint Lincoln avec fermeté.

 **\- Ça ne fait pas tout.** Le sable leur brûlait les mains, l'air marin embuait leurs yeux de larmes salés qui dégoulinaient en traces brûlantes sur leurs joues en sueur. **Je ne pourrais pas combattre à leur place sur le terrain si ça dégénère et on a déjà perdu trop d'hommes.**

 **\- Titus t'a déjà annoncé la date ?**

 **\- Dans huit mois. Neuf tout au plus.**

Le coup de sifflet final retentit et Lexa savait très bien ce qui lui restait à faire. Alors, sans hésiter, elle ordonna à sa Compagnie de se mettre au garde-à-vous, en ligne pour lui faire face. Ils s'exécutèrent sans attendre, la mine aussi rougie que la sienne, en nage mais pourtant atteints par le froid. Leurs lèvres bleutées tremblaient mais aucun ne se serait permis de montrer un signe de faiblesse devant leur Commandant. Devant une femme. Si elle pouvait tenir, alors ils le pouvaient aussi.

Pendant un instant elle chercha ses mots, son visage impassible ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, aucun signe qui trahirait ses pensées. Elle se contentait de regarder ses hommes les uns après les autres. D'abord Lincoln, avec sa carrure typique du militaire, sa peau sombre mais son regard des plus déterminé, puis Bellamy qui devait sans doute être l'un des gars qui tentait le plus de saper son autorité. Puis Murphy avec son bras blessé qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de s'entraîner avec volonté. Miller, Gustus, Anderson, Mendoza. Parmi son groupe, certaines demeuraient à ses côtés depuis le début, l'avait vu grimper les échelons non pas par favoritisme mais par ses actes de guerre. Les autres n'étaient que des petits nouveaux avides de faire leur preuve sur le terrain sans se rendre compte de tout ce que cela impliquerait. Des blessés, des traumatismes, des morts. Ils pensaient à la guerre comme le sacrifice ultime pour leur pays mais n'imaginait sûrement pas que d'ici huit mois ils seraient tous déployés à l'autre bout du monde.

 **\- Compagnie Alpha** , annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte. **Au cours des trois derniers mois, l'armée des États-Unis vous a entraîné, vous a formé. Elle vous a donné les connaissances et les compétences physiques nécessaire à n'importe quel soldat. Elle vous a accueilli et vous a fais confiance. Vos instructeurs vous ont appris le respect, l'esprit d'équipe et la volonté. Qu'importe la douleur, aujourd'hui vous êtes debout devant moi, vous n'avez pas abandonné. Pourtant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je vais vous demander à présent.** Le silence régnait en maître parmi les rangs. Ils attendaient la suite de ce discours, certains se doutant déjà de la tournure qu'il allait prendre. **Votre pays a besoin de vous. Le combat Syrien n'a jamais été aussi intense qu'à l'heure actuelle et nos hommes déjà déployés là-bas ont besoin d'aide. De votre aide. Désormais, c'est à votre tour de représenter votre nation. Dans huit mois, nous quitterons la base de Polis pour rejoindre la ville d'Al-Hasaka, au nord de la Syrie. Nous serons prêts de la frontière Irakienne, ce qui veut dire que la vigilance devra être de chaque instant. À partir de maintenant, les entraînements deviendront des simulations de ce qui nous attend au front. Avez-vous compris ?**

 **\- Oui Commandant !**

 **\- Allez prendre une douche. Mangez, reposez-vous aujourd'hui car dès demain vous n'aurez plus le droit à de tels luxes jusqu'à vos permissions. Rompez soldats !**

La Compagnie salua leur chef avant de s'éloigner à petite foulée, laissant juste Lexa, les mains derrière le dos, faisant face à un océan de plus en plus agité. Elle avait repéré l'excitation ou la peur chez les hommes qu'elle entraînait et si elle devait être honnête, la brune non plus n'était pas totalement sereine. Un quatrième déploiement, sûrement plus long que tous ceux auxquels on lui avait ordonné de prendre part auparavant. Les combats faisaient rage là-bas.

La jeune femme sentit une présence à ses côtés mais n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître la silhouette massive de Lincoln. Ils restèrent sans parler pendant un moment, juste à observer la houle des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée de repartir tu sais.** Sa voix était calme et posée, semblable à un grand frère que Lexa avait toujours trouvé en lui. **Tu as été blessé la dernière fois.**

 **\- Il s'agit de ma compagnie, Lincoln. Je suis Commandant, c'est mon devoir.**

 **\- Tu t'es pris une balle en pleine poitrine lors d'une embuscade. Tu t'en ai remise miraculeusement, même Anya a été surprise de ta guérison. Elle t'a déconseillé d'y retourner aussi vite et je suis d'accord avec elle. Quatre mois ce n'est pas suffisant. Personne ne te le reprochera.**

 **\- Je suis un soldat. Je ne vais pas me cacher à cause d'une simple blessure** , rétorqua Lexa en tournant la tête vers lui. **Tu as vu ces hommes à l'hôpital ? Ils ont perdu un œil, un bras, une jambe ou que sais-je encore. Eux ont une véritable raison de ne pas rempiler. Moi, je n'en ai aucune. Je n'ai pas de famille je n'ai rien d'autre que l'armée. Depuis mes seize ans je ne vis que pour ça. Et je ne vais pas me défiler.**

Lincoln ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'arrêta avant d'avoir commencé, le regard fixé sur un point par-dessus l'épaule de Lexa. Intriguée, la jeune femme se retourna à peine pour apercevoir le Dr Griffin s'avancer vers eux, les joues rouges, sans aucun doute mal à l'aise.

 **\- Penses à ce que je t'ai dis** , souffla-t-il avant d s'éloigner avec un salut militaire, puis un sourire pour la nouvelle venue. **Madame.**

La conversation n'avait pas plut à Lexa. Se rappeler sa dernière mission en date était une chose qu'elle détestait faire. Sa blessure était du passé. Du moins le pensait-elle. Inconsciemment, elle passa ses doigts juste en dessous de sa poitrine, là où une balle l'avait transpercé avec tant de violence qu'elle s'était retrouvée à terre en une fraction de seconde. La brune revoyait tout le sang, les cris de ses camarades, le sifflement des projectiles tout autours d'eux. La douleur terrible qui se transmettait à son corps puis l'inconscience. Elle avait failli y laisser sa peau ce jours-là. Et la nuit, lorsqu'elle se réveillait de ses cauchemars, tremblante et en sueur, paniquée, la main sur la crosse de son revolver, Lexa avait l'impression de revivre ce moment encore et toujours. Alors elle se rendait dans la salle de bain, soulevait son tee-shirt et regardait la cicatrice qui la marquerait à jamais.

 **\- Commandant ?** La voix fragile et mal assurée de Clarke résonna à ses oreilles et la tira hors de ses pensées destructrices. Elle se força à vivre le moment présent et salua la blonde d'un mouvement de tête. Elle se doutait de sa présence ici mais Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver adorable la façon dont la civile tirait sur le bout de ses manches ni n'osait la fixer dans les yeux. **Je...Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je disais et je me rends compte que mes paroles étaient insultantes.**

 **\- Pas du tout Clarke** , la rassura la militaire avec un demi-sourire. **C'est agréable de converser avec une personne qui dit ce qu'elle pense et pas ce qu'on veut entendre d'elle.**

 **\- C'est parce que vous ne me connaissez pas. Je peux vous assurer qu'à la longue, on me demande souvent de réfléchir à deux fois avant de parler. Et quand je suis stressée, je dis souvent des choses absurdes.**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas à être nerveuse en ma présence Clarke. Je vous trouve...rafraîchissante pour être honnête.**

Une jolie couleur rose teinta les joues de la blonde qui baissa la tête pour cacher le sourire timide qu'elle arbora. Pour l'aider, Lexa l'invita d'un signe de la main à la suivre sur la plage, évitant soigneusement le terrain d'entraînement. Déjà à leur première rencontre, Clarke lui avait donné l'impression d'être une personne timide et peu sûre d'elle, alors la brune ne désirait pas la faire se sentir mal à l'aise.

le silence était confortable et le parfum vanillé de sa partenaire remplaçait agréablement l'air iodé qui les entourait. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, soulevant des nuages de sable qui tourbillonnaient avant de s'effondrer un peu plus loin pour être avalés par les vagues.

 **\- Je ne vous imaginais pas diriger pour être honnête** , annonça Clarke précipitamment. **Enfin si, je vous imaginais totalement. Ça se voit ! Mais je veux dire que j'avais toujours en tête un homme musclé, chauve, avec un bouc et qui ferait peur au moindre regard. Même si je suis certaine que vous terrifiez n'importe qui si vous le voulez. Et votre musculature...**

 **\- Clarke...** tenta Lexa en arrêtant d'avancer mais la blonde continua son monologue.

 **\- Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas à quoi je m'attendais en apprenant que vous étiez Commandant. Je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec tous les grades. C'est pour ça que je me suis permise...Mon dieu c'était tellement déplacé de ma part...**

 **\- Clarke.**

 **\- Mais c'était une bonne surprise ! Bon pas vraiment parce que j'étais morte de honte quand je l'ai compris. Et je crois que je n'ai pas réfléchi parce que je vous trouve vraiment belle et féminine, à l'opposé de tout ce que j'entends à chaque fois sur les femmes dans l'armée.**

 **\- Clarke !** Cette fois la blonde se tut, horrifiée par ses propres paroles et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Mais Lexa était attendrie. Attendrie par un tel comportement et touchée que la jeune femme en face d'elle puisse la trouver belle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait accordé ce genre de compliment.

 **\- Je suis désolée** , murmura le médecin. **J'ai encore recommencé. Vous me rendez nerveuse.**

 **\- S'il vous plaît, ne le soyez pas** , demanda Lexa avec un sourire.

 **\- Je voulais simplement m'excusez auprès de vous.**

 **\- J'accepte vos excuses Clarke. Mais sachez que je n'ai pas mal pris notre conversation. J'étais même flattée d'entendre que vous ne trouviez pas le Caporal Blake à la hauteur de vos attentes pour ce rôle. Il aurait préféré être nommé à ma place.**

 **\- Vos supérieurs ont eu raison. Vous êtes parfaite pour ce rôle Lexa. Je vous ai vu vous entraînez avec vos hommes. Mon petit-ami ferait jamais une telle chose.**

 **\- Peut-être n'a-t-il rien à prouver à personne.**

Clarke la fixa un instant, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les siens lui arrachant un frisson des plus agréables. Cette innocence qu'elle dégageait touchait particulièrement la militaire bien trop habituée à ce monde de brute qu'elle en oubliait parfois les personnes délicates comme la magnifique blonde debout en face d'elle.

 **\- Je suis certaine que vous n'avez rien à prouver** , souffla-t-elle. **Je veux dire,...Regardez-vous.**

 **\- Vous auriez tord Clarke. Être une femme dans cette base demande tous les jours à ce qu'on prouve quelque chose et à tout le monde. Être la plus forte, la plus implacable. C'est un combat de tous les instants.**

 **\- Et vous n'êtes jamais fatiguée de toujours vous battre ?** Sa voix baissa d'un octave, aussi douce qu'une mélodie harmonieuse tandis que ses yeux ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Lexa aurait pu répondre à sa question mais à la place, elle remarqua le tremblement de son corps. À peine vêtue d'un gilet gris pour seule protection contre le vent glacial, la jeune femme devait être frigorifiée. Sans réfléchir, elle déboutonna la veste de son uniforme avant de l'ôter d'un mouvement souple pour la poser sur les épaules de Clarke. Une femme comme elle ne méritait pas de souffrir, quelle que soit la forme de souffrance. Le froid y comprit.

Un regard, une hésitation. La blonde se figea, le regard plongé dans le sien à la recherche d'une chose que Lexa ignorait mais qui fit accélérer douloureusement son cœur. Clarke semblait véritablement surprise et la militaire se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas outrepassé les limites en lui offrant ce vêtement. Mal à l'aise, Lexa s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser mais le futur médecin en devenir posa sa main sur son bras comme pour l'en empêcher. À la place, elle lui accorda un timide sourire auquel la brune ne put se retenir de répondre.

Mais cet instant de quiétude fut vite interrompu par l'arrivée d'un peloton de militaire qui passa près d'elles au pas de course et Lexa fit un pas en arrière. Son esprit quelque peu embrumé retrouva sa lucidité en quelques secondes. Elle ne devrait pas se tenir aussi près de la future femme d'un gradé. Cela pourrait être mal perçu, surtout sachant que sa sexualité n'était pas un secret dans cette base. Les mœurs et les lois avaient certes changées, mais les mentalités restaient les mêmes, comme le lui confirmèrent bien vite des regards douteux de la part de ses compagnons d'armes.

Clarke remarqua elle aussi ce changement.

 **\- Accepteriez-vous de prendre un café avec moi Lexa ?**

La question les prit toutes les deux au dépourvu. Lexa cligna des yeux, certaine que son audition venait de lui jouer un tour cruel mais son interlocutrice se contenta de lui sourire avant de se confondre en balbutiement, comme si elle venait juste de comprendre le sens de sa propre phrase.

 **\- Ou...Vous devez être occupée vous...N'avez pas le temps pour...Oubliez-ça !**

La blonde n'attendit même pas de réponse et voulut s'éloigner rapidement mais Lexa l'interrompit dans sa fuite en saisissant sa main, frissonnant au contact de leur peau. Elle aurait parié ne pas avoir été la seule. Surtout lorsque ces deux orbes bleus se fixèrent dans son regard avec un terrible mélange d'espoir, de culpabilité et de malaise.

\- **J'en serais ravie Clarke** , répondit la brune avec un sourire.


End file.
